


Saving Me

by FoxNote



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Have we met before?, Implied Attempted Sexual Abuse, Rain, savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxNote/pseuds/FoxNote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've met before haven't we...? In that Godforsaken bar with those stupid men... that's where you saved me isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written Jul 2 2013

The night air was cold as the rain clouds rolled in. You were making your way down the street, shivering in what was left of your clothing. There was always like there was a sound of someone coming up behind you. There was no one every time, but you still turned around every few steps. Would they come after you? Would they be able to walk in their drunken stupor? None of that mattered. You were still terrified. 

To make matters worse, you did not know where you were. Your visit had not gone this far outside of the city. All the houses were dark at this time. The streetlights were forcing what light they could through the thick darkness but they were only a dim hope in the world of black. It was a long time into the storm that you walked in that pitch world. There was not a sliver of faith that you would find someone up at this ungodly hour. Then you spotted it; a large house at the end of the next block, a light in the black downpour. 

\--SwitzerlandPOV--

A young Swiss man was sitting at his study window, watching the rivulets of water race each other down the panes. It was strange, this night. Basch had woken an hour ago and could not seem to get back to sleep. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he did not know how to describe but it was forcing him to keep his eyes open. The book he had been reading had been forgotten on his lap as he just stared out the window. Something was going to happen, he did not know what – or when – but he knew something was going to happen. With a sigh, he decided that he would go to make himself some coffee – he needed something to help him stay up. 

Downstairs in the kitchen, his eyes kept moving to the window looking out on the street. It seemed like, if he took his eyes off the street, his one chance to do something important would stumble by. As the coffee brewed he walked to the window and leaned on the sill. He hoped that Lilli had not been woken by his late night activities; he did not want to disrupt her sleep. The machine beeped as it completed its task. He made to turn away from the window when something caught his eye. A young woman was stumbling down the street. It was not an odd sight to see anyone stumbling around at this time of night; it was the state of her clothes that unnerved him. They were torn. 

The coffee forgotten, Basch rushed to the door. 

\--Your POV--

Hope lifted in your heart when you saw another light in the house turn on and a figure moved to stand in the window. Your feet moved a little faster, not wanting that person to disappear. When it began to turn away, you wanted to scream out for help, but it got stuck in your throat. Please! you thought desperately. Please see me! Please help!

As if hearing your silent plea, the figure paused in the window then moved away quickly. All you could hope was that they were not running to lock the door. Now you were watching it intently. It had to open, someone had to help you – someone! To your utter joy, it flew open and a young man rushed out. He reached you quickly and something heavy fell over you. Even though it covered your eyes it was warm and dry. Strong arms wrapped around you, leading you down the street and up the stone steps. The tile under your feet as you entered was a welcome feeling after walking on that rough concrete. The man led you into a living room and forced you to sit.

When you pushed the coat away from your eyes, he was gone. That did not matter though, he was here and you were safe. The rain was kept out and the men were far, far away. You huddled deeper into the coat and curled up. The room around you was classy but comfortable. Whoever this man was, he had good tastes.

“Big bruder? Vat is going on?” ask a little girl as she stumbled into the room. She squealed when she spotted you. “Wh-Who are you?!”

You sat and watched her, having nothing to say. The man came back down then and placed a hand on her shoulder. Something words were exchanged that you did not understand and the little girl left the room with a nod. Despite how tired you were, when you realized that the young man was wearing frilly pink pajamas, you smiled. A bright blush coated his cheeks. Tossing the clothes and towel he had grabbed, he turned and left the room all flustered. With a sigh, you struggled out of your wet clothes, dried and pulled on the much-too-large set of clothes he had given you. 

There was a rich scent in the air moments later. You followed the smell into the kitchen and found the young girl cooking. There was a large pot on the stove that she tended to. At first, it seemed as though she did not hear you, but she turned around and smiled. “My name is Lilli… are you alright?”

You nodded and could not yet find your voice. She smiled, turning back to her cooking. There was a sudden presence behind you. Basch muttered something under his breath that sounded like a greeting, but you were too tired to be surprised. With a small gesture, he offered you a seat then took his own. An awkward silence fell over the room. You did not notice it at first but, as you watched the man across from you shift around, you began to feel uncomfortable. 

Lilli finished with the stew not too long after. The three of you enjoyed a very uneasy supper where no one talked save to compliment on the food. Basch would not make eye contact with you throughout the meal, no matter how hard you tried to catch it. Looking to his sister for help, you found none. She seemed just as clueless as you. When the bowls were cleaned up, the young man silently led you to the guest room. Without a word, he showed you where everything was then promptly left the room without even a goodnight. 

You did not bother feeling offended. All you wanted was sleep. The moment your head hit the bed, the sandman greeted you happily.

\--Swiss POV—

Once he was sure that she was asleep, Basch crept back to the young girl’s room. The small oil lamp in his hand illuminated her face with dancing orange light. A soft look came across the young man’s face. The girl did not remember him but he remembered her. 

It was quite some time ago, at a bar in Lord knows what country. He had been on a business trip when he had stopped in there. The day had been grueling and all he wanted to do was relax. That plan was working just fine until a sweet young girl walked into the bar. The men around were casting sickening glances at her as she made her way to the bar and ordered a drink. There was no doubt in Basch’s mind that she was going to be in trouble soon enough and he cared. This realization shocked him. In this time, he cared little for other people, but she was different. Different enough that, when a man began to approach her, he quickly jumped to his feet and reached her first. 

“Hello…” he managed.

She turned to him, a little surprised, but pleasantly so. “Hello~ How are you?”

“I-I’m alright… you?”

“I’m doing well.” For a moment, she looked around then leaned closer. “Thanks…”

Basch back away a little. “W-what do you mean?”

The girl giggled. “You saved me.” When he did not say anything, she continued, “My name’s _____.”

“I-I’m Basch…”

From that moment, they just started chatting and drinking. And drinking. And drinking... Until soon enough they were stumbling down the street, laughing at nothing and feeling far too comfortable with each other. They had barely made it to the hotel room before hands began to roam and kisses were shared in a sloppy passion. Basch did not remember how long it was before he had blacked out. When he woke the next morning, the girl was gone. A small note was left on the second pillow.

‘Don’t worry, nothing happened – I promise you won’t be getting a call in 9 months saying you have a child to care for… I really enjoyed our time together last night and I hope we meet again- whatever your name is. ~_______’

A lot had changed since that night. _____ was older, more mature – not to mention much more beautiful. Basch himself had really grown up since then. The world around him was quickly changing and he had to keep up. Right then though, as he watched the girl sleep, he felt like he was back in that hotel room with her, having the night of his life. Maybe in the morning she would remember him. It was wishful thinking but he had to find some hope. He did not want to be confessing his love to this girl who would be thinking they had only met the night before. Even though he could not get his mind off of ____ after they had met, did not mean that he could just come out and say something that would sound ludicrous. 

“_____...” he muttered under his breath.

“Why are you just standing there Basch…?” asked a soft voice.

\--Your POV—

You were woken from your sleep by a new presence in the room. Through the crack in your eyelids you saw a man standing above you, holding a candle. The firelight created harsh shadows on the familiar face. As he watched you, not knowing you were awake it seemed your mind began to work. You two had met before. Somewhere you had seen this man. After traveling so many places it was hard to pin point where you would have met someone like him. This was your first time in Switzerland so you could not have met him here. Think ____, think. 

“_____...” he then muttered.

Everything then just fell into place for some reason. That God forsake bar. Those filthy men. The one who saved her. Basch.

“Why are you just standing there… Basch…?” you mumbled.

There was a thump and he was gone from your vision. For a while all you could hear was him stuttering. Then he quickly stood and brushed himself off. “Um… Hello…”

“Hello~ How are you?”

“I-I’m alright… you?”

“I’m doing well… Thanks…”

“W-what do you mean?”

“For saving me… again…”


End file.
